


圣古费拉克勋章

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, IT guy!Grantaire, Morden AU, crackfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 格朗泰尔请大家试玩他新发布的游戏。
Kudos: 6





	圣古费拉克勋章

**Author's Note:**

> -crackfic 瞎搞预警  
> -大批ooc 片 段 灭 文 法  
> -我对这个行业0了解，写个好玩，请不要骂我

1.  
—————————————  
缪尚消消乐

5欧元 APP内购买项目

4.5⭐⭐⭐⭐💫（22个评分）

非权威推荐娱乐应用

人都说：无聊是世界之敌。作为一个常常感到无聊的当代青年，这款应用非常适合你，它要点脑子，但也不太要脑子；杀时间却又不会上瘾。说真的，你怎么还不开始下载？

希望这款APP能唤起人类对巴黎咖啡馆的重视与热爱。

Grand R  
（开发者）

评分及评论  
4.5  
满分5分

非常好  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
从未玩过这么可爱的消消乐，唤起了我对巴黎咖啡馆的重视与热爱。

无语  
⭐  
消消乐太逊了。

还不错  
⭐⭐⭐⭐  
UI做的很舒适，可玩性和普通消消乐差不多，但是为什么打到24601分游戏就结束了？只给你一个成就“圣古费拉克勋章”，这是什么成就啊，从没听过，也没有给任何解释。

一般般  
⭐⭐⭐  
好好的游戏，为什么非要刷好评呢？

新功能  
【新增模式】各个种类面包图标，老年人友好  
—————————————————

“我没刷好评啊。”格朗泰尔迷惑不解，作为一名正直且懒惰的开发者，他能搞出东西来就不错了，谁还有空去刷好评。  
“这游戏居然有人能打到24601分，我到现在都没打出超万分。”热安接茬，他发挥自己的猛男气质连打了十二小时格朗泰尔的魔鬼游戏，现在正准备睡美容觉。  
“也没那么难吧，你们都做过测试的。”  
格朗泰尔的难度分级和朋友们都不太一样，大家愿意帮他玩这种以一分速度增长的消消乐已经是很给面子了。  
说真的，打到一万分都没什么奖励的，唯一的成就就是“圣古费拉克勋章”

2.  
格朗泰尔回复了那个评价：“圣古费拉克是消消乐之神。”  
古费拉克确实是ABC中的消消乐之神，或者是是小游戏之神。总之，游戏刚上线时勋章的名字是“德古费拉克勋章”，造到了他本人的强烈抗议，包括刷差评威胁，啊没错他们俩就是这么幼稚不必惊讶，格朗泰尔终究还是改成了现在这样。  
“很不错，”古费拉克评价，“我是消消乐圣人，愿被消掉的所有方块的灵魂安息，他们是最棒的。”

3.  
R：麻烦大家帮我测试游戏  
巴阿雷：你为什么还不做格斗游戏？？？  
R：老板给我打钱我就做  
安灼拉：请把群名片改成真名@R  
R：好的老板

“这不行。”公白飞说，他正打开“缪尚消消乐”的界面。  
“没必要一开头就打击我吧，你还没玩呢。”  
“不是，我不是说你游戏做的不好，”他把手机屏幕转过来给格朗泰尔看，“是这里，你不能把加载条画成光剑，绝对侵权了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”马吕斯补充说。

“格斗游戏，格斗游戏，格朗泰尔，做个格斗游戏吧。”巴阿雷一边玩着消消乐一边皱眉头，“我也算你师傅，你把我放进游戏里我就不收费用了。”  
“去你妈的。巴阿雷，我快穷的没裤子穿了。”  
“做个格斗游戏，我送你条皮裤。”  
“太奇怪了，为什么要在一个咖啡馆里格斗？而且你的技能能是什么？嘴炮吗？”  
“这是不是种人身攻击？弗以伊，你觉得呢。”  
“不好说，但我也认为你该做个格斗游戏了，不用太复杂，小动画就够了，像安灼拉，你不如给他安个演讲技能。”  
“我要给他安光芒万丈技能。”  
“那和莱格尔的技能撞了，不成。”

“珂赛特说她很喜欢这个游戏。”马吕斯反馈。  
“原话是不是‘猫猫图案很可爱’？”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“她发我消息了。”格朗泰尔把聊天记录展示给马吕斯，“她还把它拿给让先生玩了，真的很贴心，考虑到各个年龄段的人群。”  
”他怎么说？”  
“图案太相似了，眼睛不好的人看不清楚，还有……他想要一个面包主题。”  
“各种各样的面包。”  
“没错，各种各样的面包。”  
“她父亲就是喜欢这个，我到现在也不明白。”十佳男友马吕斯挠了挠头。

“格朗泰尔，关于你的游戏……”安灼拉叫住了他。“为什么打到9430分以后会出现新的图标，一个小酒瓶，只有一块，无论如何也消不掉。”  
“你打到9430分了？唉，那可不容易，谢谢你。至于酒瓶，那是一个小彩蛋，是我的签名。”  
“可它不能被消掉。”  
“我也不希望我被消掉，同时还能增加游戏难度。”  
安灼拉是第一个拿这个彩蛋来说事的人，格朗泰尔非常庆幸自己最后还是打算签个名。

“我不玩你的蠢游戏，第一百次。”  
爱潘妮真的很难搞定，格朗泰尔几乎要向她出卖灵魂来求一个测试机会了，可她还是摇摇头，说我不玩游戏，游戏没有人生有意思。好在伽弗洛什就同所有新世纪儿童一样热爱电子游戏，不论什么类型都是五分钟上手。他只给了一个修改意见：五连击的时候加上五杀语音。  
（格朗泰尔低头的方式是让巴阿雷录了五杀语音，给和伽弗洛什一样的孩子做了特别版。）

4.  
“格朗泰尔，你刷好评？”若李划着评论页面问。  
“我咋会有闲心干那事，那不就和银行行长们一样了吗。”  
“你看这条。”

——————————  
非常棒  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
有史以来最牛逼的游戏

非常棒  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
有史以来最牛逼的游戏（这条是真人评论）  
———————————

“呃，我好像知道这两条是谁发的了。”格朗泰尔转身朝吧台里吼，“爱潘妮，别让安灼拉抄你的好评模版！人家说我刷好评和下载量了。”  
“我加了说明，还不够清晰吗？”安灼拉迷惑不解。  
“你不能老夸他懂游戏，R，你迟早后悔。”爱潘妮大笑起来。


End file.
